Tsundere Apprentice
by Demented Jocosity
Summary: Konata Izumi is Agent 276 Foxx. Recently she has been given the responsibility of training two new recruits, and one of them is Kagami Hiiragi. Konata thinks that training her apprentices will be a piece of cake. But the problem is...she's falling for one of them. Which could be more than dangerous. She's in for a wild ride. Konami everyone! Sorry, I suck at summaries!
1. Two New Apprentices

Blood whipped across the man's face as the small person in front of him flicked her blade. The girl turned, her emerald eyes narrowed and blazing in fury.

"You must be an idiot, thinking that you could attack me and survive."

Her icy tone made the man shudder. He glanced around at all his fallen comrades. Body parts littered the floor like fallen leaves, and blood painted the once white walls.

Fear made the man begin to shake, which made the girl smile. Gesturing towards the room, she said, "Like the scenery?"

The man gulped.

"Because you're going to become a part of it!"

In one swift movement, the blade was protruding out of the man's back. A look of horror spread across his face as his terrified gaze met his killer's.

The girl watched as the light died in her victim's eyes and his body went limp, falling to the ground.

"Fucking pathetic." She murmured as she tore her sword from the corpse. "Your blood isn't worthy enough to cover my blade."

Taking out a small white handkerchief, she wiped the black katana down, smiling as in glittered in cleanliness. After slipping it back into its sheath carefully, she began to dig around inside her pants pockets. Fishing out a small white device, she held it up to her mouth, and, holding down a button, she spoke into it.

"Agent 276 Foxx reporting."

A female voice came through.

"Did you eliminate them, agent?" it asked.

The girl nodded, tucking a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear. Aware that the owner of the voice couldn't see that action, she grinned.

"Affirmative. Hey, Kuroi?"

"Konata Izumi, what have I told you about calling me that? Address me correctly!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Kuroi-sama!" she teased.

The voice called Kuroi sighed.

"Whatever. What did you want, Konata?"

Konata sniffed. "I wanted to know if any of the trainees came in yet."

"Yes, they have. We have assigned you two apprentices."

Konata grunted. "Hmm. Are you sure they're right for the job?" she asked.

Kuroi sighed again. "Yes, Konata. Just hurry up and get back to the agency."

"Alright."

With that, she pushed off the device and shoved it back into her pocket. Looking around, her mouth twisted into a frown. Shaking her head, she began to make her way out of the room, stepping over numerous bodies in the process. A large intestine squished under her shoe and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Gross." She muttered as she tiptoed around the rest of the corpses.

When she finally reached the doorway, she sighed in relief. Shutting the door behind her, she strode down the long hallway, adjusting her long-sleeved black shirt. Her small gray shoes clicked against the tile as she made her way to the elevator.

The quiet unnerved her. Konata knew that no one was currently in the large abandoned hotel, but the silence made her skin crawl. Humming a tune so that she didn't feel anymore creeped out, she pushed the elevator button. The large silver doors opened and she stepped inside, pressing the first floor button, she waited as the machine went downwards.

When the doors opened once more, she stepped out, and quietly made her way to the main doors. Exiting the hotel, she pulled out a pair of keys from her pocket. A black Sudan sat in a parking space.

Konata made her way over and opened the car door. Getting in, she stuck the keys into the ignition and fired up the vehicle, speeding off down the road.

The moonlight made the road seem silver, and the forest around her cast shadows across the road. Trying not to look into the darkness in the surrounding trees, she switched on the radio and leaned back in her chair. The music soothed her slightly, and she began to relax.

What she need to do now was go home, take a nice hot shower, eat some ramen, and log in online to role-play with her internet buddies. After she checked in with Kuroi first, of course.


	2. My Trainer Is An Otaku!

Kagami Hiiragi twirled her lilac colored hair between her fingers nervously. The little office that she was sitting in was quite chilly, and she regretted not bringing a sweater. Crossing her legs, she turned to her friend, who was sitting to her right.

"Misao?" she asked.

Her friend looked up from the Gameboy she was currently playing. "Somethin' botherin' you, Hiiragi?"

Kagami sighed. "Do…do you think she'll be a good one?"

"A good what?"

"A good mentor?"

Misao laughed. "Is that it? I thought you might actually be worried about something important!"

Kagami felt irritation bubble up within her. "It is important! What if we get a crappy mentor, huh? We won't be properly trained to work for the Agency!"

Misao shrugged. "I don't think that they'd let crappy members be _in _the Agency."

Kagami frowned. "Yeah…I suppose…"

Just then, the door opened. Kagami stood up in a flash, and watched as Misao struggled to do the same, the Gameboy flying out of the brunette's hands.

In stepped Nanako Kuroi, the head of the Agency. Her long golden hair was up in her usual ponytail, and in her arms was a large cardboard box. Setting down the large box, she plopped down in her chair with a loud huff.

"What's your excuse for being late_ this_ time?" Nanako growled.

A small girl with long blue hair strode into the room and scratched the back of her head, chuckling. "Um, well…" she began nervously. "I had to help one of my allies defeat this ugly troll that was level 45…" she trailed off.

Kagami felt annoyance flood through her. Nanako sighed.

Was that all that Nanako was going to do?! Just sigh and let this girl get away with being late? Kagami's fists clenched. "That's not a good excuse! No matter what you should arrive on time and be responsible!"

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Misao and Nanako had watched her little outburst with widened eyes, but the blue-haired girl had just cocked an eyebrow. She was eyeing Kagami, green eyes sparkling with curiosity and amusement.

The girl's gaze made her feel uncomfortable. She bowed to Nanako Kuroi. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to speak." She apologized.

_I've really done it now! Way to make the boss like you! _She mentally berated herself.

But to her surprise, Nanako laughed. "No, no! That's just what Izumi needed!"

Kagami blinked. She glanced over to her friend, but Misao looked just as confused as she felt.

The blue-haired girl sniffed. "Yeah, but it was important…" she muttered.

Nanako raised a finger in the air. "As Hiiragi just said, that's no excuse. You should be more responsible! How old are you?"

The girl had a pout set on her face. "Twenty three." She murmured

Nanako placed a hand around her ear. "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you, I'm sorry."

"I said I'm twenty three!"

Nanako nodded. "So start acting like an adult!"

The girl grunted and rolled her eyes.

Nanako snorted at her reaction, and gestured towards the two girls that had been standing there.

"Introduce yourselves."

Kagami still felt annoyed at the blue-haired person, but dipped her head politely. "My name is Kagami Hiiragi."

Misao shrugged. "I'm Misao Kusakabe." She stated simply.

The girl grinned. "I'm Konata Izumi. Nice to meet you." Turning to Nanako, she asked, "These are them, right?"

Nanako nodded. "Yes, these two are the two that you've been waitin' for."

Konata looked thoughtful for a moment, and whirled back around to face Kagami and Misao.

Kagami didn't like the cat-like smirk plastered on Konata's face. And what did the two mean that they were the two that Konata had been waiting for? Suddenly, realization hit her like a brick to the face.

_Oh, God! No! Konata can't possibly be our-_

"I'm your guys' mentor!" Konata chirped.

Kagami couldn't do anything but gape stupidly. Misao, however, chuckled.

"Funny! You're good, Konata. Who's our real mentor, Kuroi-sama? Because it definitely cannot be Shorty Mc-Blue-Hair over there." She said, pointing at Konata.

Konata's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

Nanako began to laugh, almost hysterically. "No, no! I assure you, Izumi is your trainer!"

Kagami had to stifle a laugh as she saw Konata's reaction.

Konata had her hands clenched into fists and a child-like pout on her face. "I don't find this very funny!" she growled.

Misao began to get red in embarrassment. "O-oh! Okay….Sorry, Izumi-Sensei." She said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. Call me Konata." she grumbled, shoving her hands into her pants' pockets. Then, she frowned. "Is that Pokémon?" she asked, bending over and snatching up Misao's Gameboy.

Kagami watch in amusement as Misao nodded furiously, her embarrassed mood quickly turning into one of excitement. "You like it?" 

Konata smirked. "I do. I can name every Pokémon." She stated proudly.

Kagami inwardly groaned. Great. Not only did they have a mentor who always showed up late, she was also a game freak. Could things get any worse?

Konata put her hands on her hips. "Anyone here watch anime?" she asked.

Kagami stared at Konata in disbelief.

_You cannot be serious right now…she's an OTAKU!_

"Yo, Twin-tails!" the voice snapped Kagami back into her thoughts.

Anger surged through her. "What did you just call me?" she bristled.

"Um…" Konata put a finger up to her mouth innocently. "Twin-tails?"

"Don't call me that!" Kagami spat, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Nanako Kuroi finally spoke up. "Konata, stop aggravating the girls. And get out of my office, will you? I have a bunch of paperwork to do."

Konata just smirked and looked back at Kagami with a gleam in her eyes. Kagami felt frustration taking hold of her once again, but not because of what her mentor had called her. It was the emotion in her eyes as she smirked at her. It was an emotion that Kagami couldn't quite put a finger on, and it unnerved her.

She tore her eyes away from Konata's stare, and grunted. "Just take us to your office."

Konata gave her a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Twin-tails!"

Misao giggled as Kagami tried to take a swing at Konata.

A few minutes later, the three had managed to stop bickering and successfully get down the long hallways, up some elevators, and to the top floor where Konata's office was.

"Here we are!" Konata said in a sing-song voice.

She skipped over to the door, and fished around in her pockets, pulling out a set of keys. Kagami followed more slowly as Misao sped over, eager to get inside Konata's office. Kagami looked up and read the label on the front of the door.

**Konata Izumi, Agent 276 Foxx**

She was curious to know what Konata's office looked like, and as the blue-haired girl opened the door open for them, Misao raced inside, while Kagami hesitantly entered.

Kagami wasn't expecting this at all! Shouldn't agents be required to have tidy rooms? Konata's room was the definition of messy!

A large main desk sat in the middle of the room, accompanied by a large black chair. In one corner of the room, there was a small TV, connected to it was a PlayStation. In the other corner, there was two little blue chairs facing a large bookshelf. Kagami noticed that the only thing filling the bookshelf was manga.

_My God! Does she own every manga ever made?_

Multiple figurines sat atop almost every flat surface in the room. Haruhi figures, Pokémon figures, Black Butler figures, etc.

Kagami felt a pang of self-loathing since she knew most of the figures from anime that she had watched. She wasn't an avid anime watcher, but she did now and then watch a few episodes. Whatever was interesting on TV. Mostly she just read light novels. Actual books with actual words, not manga, which seemed to be all that Konata owned.

She looked over to Misao for reassurance that her friend would feel just as annoyed as she was, but instead was met with a sight that made the anger level inside her rise. Misao was gazing around the room in amazement.

"This is awesome, Konata!" the brunette was clearly enjoying it.

Kagami groaned.

Konata walked over to her desk and leaned on it. "It is pretty awesome, huh?" she beamed.

"Oh, yes!" Misao squealed, spotting the PlayStation. "This is great, isn't it, Kagami?"

Kagami shook her head. "No, it isn't." Turning to Konata, she added, "Again, how old are you? SHouldn't this room look more…I don't know, professional?"

Konata stuck her tongue out in disgust. "No! That would be no fun!"

_That face is cute. Wait, what?! No, it is not! _

Kagami shook her head angrily. "Maybe not, but you're an adult, Konata! This room looks like it would be a kid's bedroom!"

Konata just smirked. "You're a Tsundere. It all makes sense now!"

Kagami was caught off guard by that statement. "'W-what?"

Konata put a finger up in the air. "A Tsundere is a character in an anime or manga that is hostile only to cover up their true feelings!" she said matter- of -factly.

Konata must be the only person that could ever make Kagami angry so many times in under one hour.

_It's like she's doing it on purpose!_

Before she could say anything though, she felt Konata's arms wrap around her waist. Kagami stiffened.

_W-what? _Was the only thought that occupied her mind at the moment.

Konata had her face buried in the lilac-haired girl's chest. Kagami's heart beat rapidly at the sudden contact, and she heard Misao snicker.

Konata looked up at Kagami, and smirked as Kagami blushed.

"Twin-tails needed a hug because she's so grumpy!"

Kagami shoved Konata off of her and bristled. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" she snarled.

Konata, now on the ground, looked up. The blue-haired girl's gaze burned into Kagami's, and to her chagrin, she couldn't look away.

Konata's mouth twisted back into her signature cat-smirk and she stood up. "Such a little Tsundere." She cooed.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Kagami yelled.

_Well…today has been interesting. My trainer in an Otaku, annoying as hell, and worst of all, she doesn't take anything seriously! What's next?! _Kagami thought as Konata dodged her punch.


End file.
